


Heaven & Back

by voidbennett



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author's Favorite, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Best Friends, Bonnie Bennett-centric, Damon Salvatore Bashing, Domestic Fluff, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Male-Female Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Protective Bonnie Bennett, Romantic Friendship, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbennett/pseuds/voidbennett
Summary: in which bonnie bennett and kol mikaelson find friendship and comfort in one another.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Abby Bennett Wilson, Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett & Lucy Bennett, Bonnie Bennett & Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett & Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie found herself sitting alone on a park bench. She'd noticed she's been spending a lot of time by herself lately. All her friends were dealing with their own (Elena)problems and she refused to get involved, especially after the incident with Elena at prom. Elena biting her and almost ripping her throat out had been the last straw, no-humanity or not. What 'best friend' tries to rip their throat out? Bonnie has bent over backward for her ungrateful ass and that's how she's repaid? Elena and her Salvatore boy toys can go to hell.

She was sick of all the bullshit happening in Mystic Falls. It was always centered around three families; the Salvatores, Gilberts, and Mikaelsons.

"If you're here to ask me to find Elena, I will set your ass on fire," Bonnie warns as someone takes a seat next to her on the bench.

"Unlike everyone else around here, my world isn't centered around your doppelganger friend. Trouble in paradise?" She rolls her eyes so hard she thinks they'll fall out of her head as she hears Kol Mikaelson's annoying voice.

"Don't be like that, Bonnie. I thought we were at least acquaintance!" Kol grins as she huffs.

"You tried to kill me."

"Everyone around here has tried to kill each other. From what I heard you almost snapped the doppelganger's neck." He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

How the hell did he hear about that? Bonnie had been waiting to get this off her chest. It's not like Kol has anyone to tell, no one hangs out with him.

"She tried to rip my throat out and then had the nerve to tell me that I was the reason everything bad happened in her life! Are fucking kidding me?!" She throws her hands up. "I've lost everything because of her! I lost my grandmother and mother because of her. I bent over backward for her! Breaking her bones wasn't enough I wanted to snap her neck and set her on fire. Just there and watch as her boy toys couldn't do anything but hear her screams."

By the time Bonnie had finished her rant, both of Kol's eyebrows were raised, a shock expression on his face.

"Little witch, who knew you had it in you. It's about time!"

She turns to him, confused. "What?"

"You've finally realized that your little group of friends doesn't care about you. Not unless they need something."

Bonnie nods, "No one besides Matt has spoken to me since prom."

"See, no one besides the human deserves your friendship. Do tell me, did you at least win prom queen and rub it in her face?" Kol questions.

Bonnie shrugs; " I won prom queen but Elena told me they were pity votes."

Kol rolls his eyes, shaking his head at Bonnie's stupidity. "Bonnie, you are the most beautiful woman without question in the backwater town. If Elena wasn't a doppelganger she certainly would not have the Salvatores nor my brother's sniffing after her. I don't find her attractive in the slightest. She is quite bland."

Bonnie turns her head to shield her smile as her face heats up. She refused to fall for his compliments. She knew Kol was known to be a seducer and lover of witches. She wasn't going to get sucked into him and his family drama.

"Ah, don't turn from me, little witch! I saw the blush!" Kol reaches over to touch her cheek but Bonnie smacks his hand away.

"Don't touch me, Kol!" She scowls but he could tell she was being playful.

"C'mon, accept the compliment! You're gorgeous and the Salvatore's are idiots for not chasing after you the moment they laid their eyes on you." Kol grins, grabbing Bonnie's hand. She stares at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want, Kol Mikaelson?"

He shrugs, "I'm bored and lonely. You're bored and lonely."

"I am not having sex with you!" She punches him in the arm with her free hand.

"If you'd let me talk, I wasn't going to suggest sex but if you're up for it?"

Bonnie glares, "I will set you on fire."

"It was worth a try but no I was going to suggest we have a little fun. Separate ourselves from the drama for a bit, you know?"

"And what would be your 'suggestion' for separating from the drama, Kol?"

"Going out of town for a while."

Bonnie stared at him, pursing her lips. "Go out of town with a deranged Original that could kill me, dump my body in a ditched on the side of the road or something...Are you out of your damn mind?"

Kol pouts, "We could use this distraction to have fun! When's the last time you've had a moment to yourself? Let loose and have fun? Been out of Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie was skeptical. Kol was unpredictable and you could never tell what was going on inside his head. He was plotting her death probably.

"I'm not plotting your death, Bonnie. I just want to have fun and get away from my suffocating family."

Bonnie debated it for a moment, going through the pros and cons. The worst or best could happen. Oh, the hell with it. If she died, she'd just come back and haunt Kol.

"Fine."

He grins, standing and pulling her up from the bench.

"Let's go have fun, Bonnie."

**~~~**

When Bonnie got into the car, Kol turned on the radio. She looked at it in distaste.

"Oh no, this isn't gonna work. Not with that music." She shakes her head, taking out her phone and hooking it up to Kol's aux cord. She placed her music on shuffle and Nelly Furtado's Promiscuous blasted through the speakers.

Kol looks at the radio in silence, eyebrows furrowed together. He nods his head to the beat.

"I like it, there's more of this music?"

Bonnie nods, grinning. "Plenty more."

"You'll have to share it."

  
**~~~**

Allure 30/30 was the club that Kol decided for them after twenty minutes of arguing.

"You couldn't decide so I did. Deal with it." She huffs as he walks straight up to the bouncer, compelling him.

As soon as she steps into the club a guy walks up to her.

"Hey, shawty wanna dance?" Bonnie takes his hand, turning back to Kol.

"Go to the bar or something but for the love of God don't piss anyone off." Kol salutes her, watches as she's dragged off to the dancefloor. He hears the guy asks her, "What white suburbs did you find him at, baby girl?"

'Oh fuck, you. I don't look like I came out of the suburbs.' Kol thinks as he stomps over to the bar.

**~~~**

Three hours later, Bonnie stumbles over to the bar. Kol could tell she was drunk or at least tipsy as she fumbles to sit on the stool.

"KOL!" She leans over hitting him in the shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been here for the past thirty minutes. I've seen you dance with nearly everyone in the club but except for me." He frowns down at his drink.

"Aww, you wanna dance with me? You want to dance or you wanna bump and grind?"

Kol looks at her confused. What the hell was a bump and grind? Bonnie giggles at the confused look on his face. "Get us some more drinks. I know you aren't paying for them."

He waves the bartender over, orders more drinks. "Let's drink until a good song comes on and then we'll dance."

They drowned multiple drinks and Kol started to feel light-headed. "One more!" Bonnie cheers, handing him another drink. He drinks it without a word.

Just then Sean Paul's Baby Boy began playing. Bonnie lets out a scream, standing to her feet. She grabbed Kol's hand, pulling him to his feet. "We're dancing to this, come on!"

She guides them to the floor, dancing. Kol looks at her lost, he didn't know what the hell she was doing. He didn't know the moves she was doing. Does he copy her movements?

Bonnie laughs, taking his hands. "Just follow the other guys, unless you wanna twerk?"

Twerk? He shakes his head, glancing around. He watches the other men and their women before slowly copying their movements.

Bonnie cheers, "there you go!" She continues to dance as his hands find her hips.

  
**~~~**

"Kol, ssh, you've gotta be quiet." Bonnie drunkenly places her finger on his nose. He goes crosseyed staring down at the tip of her finger.

"I am quiet." He says before he trips over the top step of her porch. "It got in my way."

He stumbles into Bonnie's arms, who struggles to hold him up. "Open the door." He takes the key from her hand, fumbling a bit before inserting the key and unlocking the door.

Kol places the key in his pocket, wrapping an arm around Bonnie's shoulders guiding her into the house. Bonnie kicks her shoes off as he kicks the door close.

"Upstairs?"

Bonnie nods, feeling her eyes droop. She was exhausted!

She takes Kol's hand, leading him upstairs to her bedroom. She hurries over to her bed collapsing face-first into her pillows.

Kol looks around, catching sight of the blanket thrown over Bonnie's desk chair. He grabs it, laying down at the foot of Bonnie's bed.

"Want a pillow?" Bonnie questions though it comes out muffled from the pillow.

"Yes."

She sits up, handing him a pillow before crawling under her covers.

Tonight had been one of the best she's had in a long time.

Kol hoped Bonnie enjoyed his company, he sure enjoyed hers. He hasn't had a friend in such a long time especially one like Bonnie.

"BONNIE SHELIA BENNETT!"

Bonnie groans awake as someone yelled her name. Her head was pounding! Who the hell was yelling this early?

Someone shakes her shoulder. "G'way!" She pushes their hand away, snuggling into the warmth that was protecting her from the evil sun.

"Bonnie! Wake your ass up and explain to me who this boy is?! Why is he in your bed?" Bonnie's eyes snap open as her brain processes that yelling voice is her father's.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

After suffering through an incredibly awkward breakfast with her dad and him chasing Kol out of the house, she headed to school. Bonnie found herself ambushed by Caroline.

"Bonnie Bennett, where the hell was you last night? I called your cell like a thousand times! Even went by your house and your dad said you weren't home!" Caroline questions as Bonnie grabs her books out of her locker.

"I was out. Decided I needed to get away for a few hours."

Caroline raises an eyebrow at Bonnie's disinterested tone. "Out? Where did you go? I didn't see you at the Grill! There's only but so many places you can go to Mystic Falls!"

Bonnie shakes her head, adjusting her shoulder bag strap. "Who said anything about being in Mystic Falls?" She walks past Caroline who was left standing gaping after Bonnie's retreating form.

"Was that Bonnie? Did she say where she was last night?" Matt questioned as he walked up to Caroline. She continued to stare after Bonnie for a few more seconds before starting.

"She was out-of-town last night."

Matt grins, "About time she got out of Mystic Falls even if it was for a night. This place was suffocating her."

Caroline shakes her head. Sure, Bonnie was suffering from expression magic and the whole no-humanity Elena ripping her throat ordeal but it wasn't like her to just up and disappear! She was missing for almost twenty-four hours!

"I don't think she left the town alone."

Matt pats Caroline on the shoulder. "Even if she did, it's not our business, Care. Bon's had enough drama with our personal lives. Let her have fun."

Despite what Matt says Caroline was going to get to the bottom of this. Just who was Bonnie hanging out with last night?

Damon? No, he's too far up Elena's ass for that. Stefan too. Tyler was with her last night. Matt and Jeremy were working. So, just who was it?

She lets out a gasp, "She was with Rebekah! It's only logical! I mean Bonnie was wearing makeup for christ's sake! You know she's always sprouting the natural look. That makeup looks like a feminine touch!"

Matt stares at Caroline surprised, "Look I know this is gonna sound rude but Care, you should just keep out of it. It's not yours or anyone else's business who Bonnie hangs out with. I mean tell me the truth, when's the last time you've hanged out with Bon? Sat down and had a genuine conversation as best friends without anything related to the cure, Elena, and the Mikaelsons?"

Caroline frowns as she couldn't think of a time she and Bonnie had a real conversation. "Well, I've been busy! What about you? Have you talked to Bonnie since prom?"

Matt nods, "I talk to Bon every day, it doesn't matter if it's for a few minutes or few hours. That's what friends do. I get we get busy with our own lives but remember we all own Bonnie for saving our asses. Plus we grew up with her and call her our best friend!"

Caroline looks at Matt with wide eyes. He talked to Bonnie every day?! Since when?!

"I've got to get to class, Care! See you on the field!"

She was going to get to the bottom of this.

  
**~~~**

Bonnie had managed to avoid her friend's curious and questioning look all day. Christ, she leaves for ONE NIGHT and everyone is fucking inspector gadget and in her damn business. 

She lets out a sigh as she heads to the football field. It was time for cheer practice and to be integrated once again by Caroline and most likely Elena.

As she's walking out to the field, her phone rings. She looks to see it's a text from Kol.

**I heard your friends were quite curious about your whereabouts last night little witch - Kol**

**Oh, fuck off! You don't have to deal with them harassing you all damn day. I couldn't even go to the bathroom to hide without Elena or Caroline trying to follow me - Bonnie**

**You look ten seconds from murdering everyone - Kol**

**You're here? Where? - Bonnie**

**Here and there. Get to practicing Bonnie, your friend Caroline looks like she's going to eat you alive - Kol**

She looks up to see Caroline standing in front of her, hands on her hips. "You missed practice yesterday, Miss! You've gotta learn the routine, so put the phone away!" Bonnie rolls her eyes as the cheer squad laughs at her getting scowled. She pockets her phone, dutifully following behind Caroline.

As she begins to learn and work through the routine, Rebekah lets out a loud, irritated sigh. "Why in the bloody hell are you here, brother?"

" I came to see my favorite little lady, of course!" Kol's voice rang out behind Bonnie. She turns quickly, eyes narrowed as Kol stands in front of Rebekah. The cheerleaders were giggling, waving flirtatious at Kol. Of course, he was eating the attention up.

"You can easily see me at home, brother. You live to harass and irate me don't you?" She huffs, shoving him.

"I'm not here for you, Bexs. I'm here to see the lovely Bonnie Bennett. She's my favorite girl." All eyes turn to Bonnie, who was standing arms crossed, staring irritatedly at Kol. He smirked, holding a hand out. "Miss. Bennett."

Bonnie stands completely still for a few moments, meeting Kol's eyes, which were filled with mischievousness. A grin breaks out on her face as she extends her hand, meeting Kol's outstretched hand halfway. He spins her around before dipping her.

Caroline, Rebekah, and Elena stared at the pair in shock. Since when were Bonnie and Kol like this?!

Caroline and Rebekah made sure to voice their opinions.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU TWO A THING?! LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU HATED HIM!"

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU AND THE JUDGEY WITCH WERE A THING?! WHEN?! WHERE I WAS?!"

Bonnie and Kol exchange looks before turning to the two blondes. "That's for us to know and you to find out." The pair walk away laughing as Rebekah and Caroline stares after them.

"Bloody hell!"  
  


**~~~**

"I bet you twenty bucks you can't make that shot." Bonnie taunts Kol as he sets up his cue to shoot. He easily accepts the challenge and fails miserably as Bonnie laughed at his misfortune. "Someone doesn't know how to play pool."

He hands her the cue. "Then you do it! I bet you'll miss as well, witch."

She takes the cue, lining up her shot. "Let me show you how it's done." She easily makes the shot. Bonnie stands holding out her hand. "Pay up." Kol hands her a twenty, rolling his eyes.

"Teach me." She grabs his wrist pulling him close. "Pay attention."

When Rudy Hopkins enters the Mystic Grill with Liz Forbes he doesn't expect to see Bonnie and that boy from this morning standing cozied up at the pool table.

"I thought I told that little boy to stay away from my baby girl!" Ruby growls, stalling over to the pair.

Liz takes in the sight of Bonnie shaking with laughter as the boy she recognized as Kol Mikaelson. Who was a known troublemaker? She didn't like anything about this picture at all. She silently followed behind Rudy, hopefully, he can put a stop to this. She thought Bonnie had more sense than this.

"Bonnie! What did I tell you about this boy? After finding him in my house, in your bed, what did I say?" Bonnie and Kol immediately break apart as Rudy stomps up to them.

He found Kol in Bonnie's bed and didn't shoot him?!

"Dad, I told you it wasn't like that! He slept at the bottom of the bed and nothing happened!" Bonnie protested, pouting.

Kol was looking down at the ground but Liz could see the smirk on his face.

"I don't give a damn. I don't want you hanging out with this boy! He ain't nothing but trouble. A damn Mikaelson! He's about worse as those damn Salvatores!"

Kol's smirk vanished at the comment of being compared to the Salvatores. She thought Damon was a lot better than any of the Mikaelsons!

Bonnie rolls her eyes at her father's scowling. He doesn't have a right to tell her who to hang out with. The man is barely in her life!

"You don't even know him, Dad. You just know his name and his so-called town 'reputation.' Kol hasn't done anything to anyone in this godforsaken town that hasn't deserved it."

Liz felt her eyes widened at Bonnie's words. Did she hear that right?!

"Excuse me? The last time I heard he and his family were terrorizing everyone in the town!"

Bonnie scoffs, turning away from Rudy. "Dad, you're only in town a week out of the entire year. You don't know anything. He hasn't bothered anyone besides the Gilberts and Salvatores and it's because they can't keep their nose out of other people's business."

"Now just wait a-" Bonnie cuts Rudy off. "No, Dad. You don't have a right to suddenly parent me when you haven't done it for years. You can go to hell. Let's go, Kol." She storms off.

"Well, you heard the lass. See you around, Daddy Bennett." Kol waves, hurrying after Bonnie. The rage on Rudy's face causes him to laugh.

From across the Grill, Damon and Stefan share a look. Their judgy witch hanging out with the psychotic little Mikaelson? They had to put a stop to this.

"Call up the Scooby gang brother. We've got some plotting to do." Damon comments, throwing his glass of bourbon back.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have a problem," are the first words Elena hears as she, Caroline and Jeremy walked into the Boarding house.

Caroline flops down in the armchair. "You think?! Bonnie is off her rocker and hanging out with KOL MIKAELSON!" Everyone winces as her voice raises a few octaves higher.

"Caroline, we can all hear you. No need to yell." Stefan comments.

"No need to yell?! My best friend is now hanging out with a freaking lunatic! And from what it looks like they're pretty damn comfortable!"

Damon nods, agreeing with Caroline. "Saw them cuddled up at the Grill. Her and her father got into it. Apparently he doesn't like little Mikaelson and caught them in the bed together."

"WHAT?!" Jeremy and Caroline cried out, expressions of shock and horror on their faces.

"Bonnie slept with Kol?!"

Personally Elena didn't give a shit that Bonnie was fucking Kol. She was just doing it to be petty and get back at her. Ignore her and fuck around with one of her worst enemies. She still owed that bitch an ass kicking for snapping her bones. Everything she said at prom was the truth and poor little Bonnie just couldn't except it.

"So, what if the little wicked witch fucked Kol? It's not a big deal unless she starts fucking all the Mikaelsons." Elena shrugs, walking over to the bar.

"Elena, shut the hell up! Nobody asked for your opinion! I'm having a crisis!" Caroline rolls her eyes at Elena.

"I'm just saying, she's desperate for attention and what best way to get it than fucking with a Mikaelson? It's Kol, we can easily get rid of him. Could be worse and she could be fucking Klaus! How'd you like that, Care? Her fucking your sugar daddy?" Elena sees Caroline face bleed red as she taunted her.

"Imagine that; Klaus showering Bonnie Bennett the self-proclaimed judgy witch with the attention and gifts. Him loosing interest in poor little Caroline. She finds herself becoming second-best once again."

Caroline lets out a shriek, charging for Elena. Stefan flashes over, wrapping an arm around Caroline's waist and pulling her away.

"NO! Let me at the bitch! I'm going to fuck you up, Elena! You think having your humanity turned off is going to save you from stomping your ass into the ground, you two-timing slut!" Jeremy and Stefan struggle to hold her as she snarls at Elena, who was standing at the bar, watching the scene with amusement.

"I just said the truth! Don't shoot the messenger, Caroline."

"No, I'm going to fucking kill the messenger!" Caroline throws Jeremy and Stefan off her, backhanded Damon out her way as she charges for Elena.

The next thirty minutes were spent in distress as Caroline threw Elena into nearly every object in the Boarding house sitting room.

**~~~**

"You want to repeat that again, Rebekah?" Klaus questions, holding his glass of wine in shock.

"I said, our brother, Kol is apparently hanging out with Bonnie Bennett." Rebekah repeats, cutting into her streak.

All three of her brothers; Finn, Elijah, and Klaus had stopping eating. Visible looks of astonishment on their faces as they process the information.

"Miss. Bennett and our problematic brother have striked up a friendship without us knowing." Elijah was the first to speak.

"Yes and they seem awfully close if their actions today were to go by. And I heard Bonnie defended Kol from her father."

Finn closes his eyes, shaking his head before going back to his dinner. It shouldn't be surprising. Kol had always favored witches, himself being a man of magics when they were human.

"I refuse to believe it. Bonnie Bennett; the witch that was so hell-bent on killing us is friends with Kol? He had to threatened her." Klaus couldn't believe it. His little shit-head brother friends with the witch? No.

"Best believe it, Nik. They even left school together. Kol let her drive his car and you do know how obsessed he is with those bloody cars."

Just then the front door opens and Kol walks in. He walks pass the dining room, flashing up the stairs and to his bedroom. His siblings listen as he goes through his closet.

"I wonder what he is plotting?" Elijah thought with narrowed eyes as his siblings exchange glances. They never knew with Kol.

A few moments passed before he's walking down the stairs with a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Just where do you think you're going, brother?"

Kol stops in the doorway of the dining room. "Oh, you're all home. I was hoping to make a quick exit."

"Kol, is there something you wish to tell us about?" Elijah places down his eating utensils, grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth.

A look of confusion takes over Kol face before he answers. "I'm leaving for the weekend?"

"No."

"I didn't come home last night and you think I killed someone?"

"No."

Klaus sets down his wine glass, "Tell us what the bloody hell are you doing with the Bennett witch, brother?"

"Oh, that! That...That is none of your business. Bonnie and I have come to an understanding and made peace. If that is all, I'll be going. See you when I see you, family!"

With that said Kol flashes out of the mansion, leaving his family staring at his former spot.

"I'm going to kill him and that blasted witch if they are plotting anything." Klaus growls.

**~~~**

"Your hair..." Kol looks at Bonnie's afro in fascination. She gives him a look as she climbs into the passenger seat of his car.

"What?"

"It was straight earlier and now it's puffy and curly. How did you do that?" She raises any eyebrow. "I'm sure you've seen a black woman's natural hair before, Kol."

He nods; "Yes but I've never seen the process and you lot are awfully picky about letting someone touch your hair."

Bonnie chuckles. "What you saw earlier, Kol was a wig. This is my real hair without any relaxer and heat. And no, you can't touch it."

Kol frowns, silently vowing to touch at least a strand of her locks. They suited nicely and she should wear her natural hair more often.

"I can't believe I'm doing this with you. Nothing better not happen to me while we're gone, Kol."

"You'll be fine, little witch. Isn't your cousin, Lucy going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about! Between me, your magic, and your cousin, you'll be fine. Now, let's get out of this town."

"Remind me to pick out your clothes when we get to the hotel." Bonnie says before turning on the radio.

"Why? Is it because everyone told you at the club that I looked like a was from the suburbs? I do not!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I've called her at least fifty times and she hasn't answered! It keeps going to her stupid voicemail!" Caroline throwing her phone down in frustration.

"Maybe she just wants to be left alone, Care." Tyler holds his hands up in surrender when Caroline glares at him. "I was just making a suggestion! It's become obvious that no one calls her unless they need her for her powers and right now she's pumped up on the expression. It's clear that she isn't to be fucked with right now."

"OKAY, I GET IT! I'VE BEEN A SHITTY FRIEND FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF MONTHS! YOU GUYS CAN STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!"

"You shouldn't be telling us this. Bon is the one that should be hearing it." Matt speaks as he walks into the boarding house.

"I've tried calling her! She isn't answering!"

Matt lets out a sigh. "Bon isn't in town now and I'm positive she turned her phone off before leaving."

"SHE'S GONE AGAIN? WITH KOL?!"

Matt nods, taking a seat. "Yeah, said they were going to a concert."

"He's taking her to a fucking concert? She turns off her phone, ignoring us for some asshole original that's playing as her sugar daddy?!"

"Oh, you're mad now, you're going to be even more pissed when you see this," Tyler says as he's checking Bonnie's Instagram page. Caroline snatches the phone from him, looking at the screen.

"SHE'S IN ATLANTA WITH HIM?! IS THAT LUCY?!" She scrolls through Bonnie's recent posts, multiple photos of Bonnie, Kol and Lucy were posted.

"HE TOOK HER TO A BEYONCÉ CONCERT?!" Caroline releases a shriek, throwing the phone back at Tyler. He catches it just in time, exchanging looks with Matt.

It's official; Caroline had lost it.

"Who took who to a Beyoncé concert?" Stefan asks as he and Damon walk into the boarding house.

"Kol took Bonnie and her cousin Lucy to a Beyoncé concert! Can you believe this?!"

Damon snatches the phone out of Tyler's hands, repeating Caroline's actions of scrolling through Bonnie's Instagram. Stefan was looking over his shoulder.

"These two look pretty cozy," Damon comments as he looks at a picture of Kol hugging Bonnie from behind.

"I don't understand how she can just basically run away with him?! She disappeared with him Thursday and she's in Atlanta with him now! What has gotten into her? This isn't Bonnie!"

Caroline paces, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

Damon didn't fight Elena as she snatched the phone from his hands.

"She took a private plane? And they're staying at the Ritz-Carlton!" Elena's voice was filled with envy as she went through Bonnie's Instagram. The bitch had blocked her on social media and her phone number.

Stefan eyes Elena and Caroline carefully. After their fight, he didn't trust those two in a room together especially not Caroline. He still feels the slight ache from her smashing multiple vases upside his head.

She lets out a gasp as she comes to the picture of Bonnie with Beyoncé.

"She met Beyoncé Fucking Knowles."

Caroline snatches the phone from Elena. "This is impossible. Oh my god! Look at them!" She swipes to a video of Bonnie and Kol curled on a couch together, laughing and whispering to each other.

"She has to be fucking him for all of this. There's no way he's doing this just because they're "friends." Look at them!" Elena points out. Another video is shown of Kol and Bonnie dancing.

Elena's blood was boiling. How was that Bonnie got to do all these things? Damon or Stefan have never taken her out of boring-ass Mystic Falls like this. She's never flown on a private plane, stayed at a fancy-ass hotel, or been taken to her favorite artists' concert!

Bonnie got to enjoy these things with Kol Mikaelson of all people! She's never smiled like that with her brother! Did Jeremy not make her happy enough? Was he too "broke" for her standards? She shouldn't be surprised that Bonnie was a gold digger.

She dumped her poor baby brother like he was a hot potato and started hanging out with a psycho! What the hell did he have that Jeremy didn't?

  
**~~~**

"You deserve to get your dick sucked for this weekend alone. Bonnie! Give this man sloppy toppy!" Lucy calls out as Bonnie walks out of the bathroom.

"Lucy, shut up!"

Kol looks away from the television to Lucy. "What is a sloppy toppy?"

"She needs to give you some bomb ass head for this."

"Head?"

Lucy sighs, "how long was he daggered?"

"Like a hundred years. It means oral sex, Kol. Wet, sloppy dick sucking." Kol stares down at his plate in silence before speaking. "Sloppy toppy...that's new."

"We have to get ready for the plane soon. I don't want to go home." Bonnie lets out a groan, falling on top of Lucy on the armchair. Lucy shoves her off her but Bonnie wrestles her. The two play fight as Kol watches.

"I could always compel your teachers, Bonnie. Easy fix." Kol says as he goes back to eating.

"No! You are not compelling my teachers, Kol! Knowing you, you'd tell them to let me take the year off and pass me." He shrugs, knowing she was right.

"Um, Kol, your brother is blowing up your phone." Lucy picks up Kol's phone that was vibrating.

Kol waves a hand, "is it Nik?"

Lucy nods, throwing the phone. He catches it with one hand, answering Klaus's call.

"Yes, brother?"

"DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHY THE BLOODY HELL MY BANK ACCOUNT WAS CHARGED OVER THIRTY-THOUSAND DOLLARS?!"

Lucy and Bonnie stop fighting to stare at Kol in shock. They didn't know they had spent so much! Kol hadn't let them see the receipt as he threw it away.

"Relax, Nik. It's not like you'd go broke without a few thousand. We have plenty!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU SPENT THIRTY THOUSAND DOLLARS ON?!"

"Myself, Bonnie, and her cousin. We had a grand time with your card. I brought a new wardrobe, the ladies a few necklaces, shoes, and odd enough hair. Did you know that Bonnie's real hair is quite magnificent? It is really poofy and curly. Extremely soft."

"Of course, he's mooning over the witch. I'm not surprised." Rebekah speaks from the background.

"She's truly amazing, Bexs. You should try to be friendly with her. She's going to be around for a long time. And you need a female friend. It's really not healthy being around us all the time."

Bonnie lets out a snort, covering her face at Kol's words. She and Rebekah? She wasn't sure about that but she and Caroline did have the same kind of personality.

"Is that her? WITCH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO SPEND SO MUCH BLOODY MONEY?!"

Bonnie shrugs, it wasn't her problem and she didn't ask Kol to spend money on her. He just did it and hell she deserved to be spoiled. Free money is free money!

**~~~**

"Can you believe this?! Thirty thousand dollars! All spent on the bloody witch!" Klaus throws his phone down angrily as Kol hangs up.

"He is right, Niklaus. Thirty thousand is pocket change to this family." Elijah comments as he and Finn watch Klaus pace.

"But on the witch?! She is not worth thirty thousand dollars! It's clear that she's using our idiot brother and he's letting her!"

"Thirty thousand is not enough to spend on her in my honest opinion. She's quite the looker outside of the god awful hippy clothes she wears. Didn't Kol say he brought everything? Perhaps he watched her glance at something and brought it without her knowing. Miss. Bennett isn't the gold-digging type." Elijah says.

"And you'd know this about Bonnie?" Rebekah asks.

"I observe. I don't see the big deal about it."

"Kol is out of the house, without terrorizing and killing people. That's good enough for me." Finn says, shrugs. Elijah nods.

"No massacres, no bloodshed. Just our younger brother enjoying himself. Being a normal nineteen year old."

"HE'S A THOUSAND YEARS OLD! HE'S NOT A TEENAGER!"

Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah roll their eyes as Klaus continues his tantrum. It was useless trying to reason with him but Kol would have his way.

"Leave them be, Niklaus. Kol isn't harming anyone while he's with Miss. Bennett."

"I'm daggering him when he returns!"

"I'd like to see you try that with Bonnie, brother." Rebekah grins, knowing Bonnie was awful protective over her friends. Since she and Kol were calling each other friends, she wasn't going to let Nik dagger him without a fight.

"I'll dagger him and punish the witch! It's simple, sister."

Finn raises an eyebrow, "Brother, haven't you tried to kill Miss. Bennett a handful of times before? She's immortal at this point with the several times she's been returned to the living."

"I don't care. I'm daggering Kol and getting rid of the witch, ending of the story." Klaus turns away from his siblings, who roll their eyes.

"You're blowing this out of proportion, Nik."


	5. Chapter 5

"Bonnie Bennett, open this door right now!" Caroline yells out as she knocks on Bonnie's front door. "I know you're in there! Your dad told me you were home! You're petty for revoking our invitations in!"

"Maybe we should come back later, Care." Stefan says softly, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder. She shrugs it off.

"No! She owns us an explanation for why she disappeared for three whole days with Kol Mikaelson of all people! She's not acting like herself at all!" Caroline bangs on the door once again.

"I'M COMING! STOP BANGING ON MY DAMN DOOR, CAROLINE!" Bonnie voice comes from upstairs before they hear her stomping downstairs, cussing under her breath. The door is unlocked and Bonnie is standing in the doorway, glaring at them. She was in her pajamas, hair wrapped in a bonnet.

"As you can see, I was taking a damn nap! I just got back less than two hours ago! What do you want?!"

Caroline places a hand on her chest, gaping at Bonnie. The tiny brunette looked downright furious, cheeks puffed up and red with anger.

"I've come to talk some sense into you!" Caroline gestures at Bonnie, who crossed her arms stilling looking pissed.

"And you couldn't wait to bother me tomorrow? Or maybe never? I don't have time to hear you preach about Kol is brainwashing me, Caroline."

Caroline lets out a sound of protest. "HE IS! KOL IS USING YOU! He's doing the same thing Klaus does to me!"

Bonnie lets out a laugh, quickly covering her mouth. "My bad, go on."

"No, what's so funny Bonnie? What's funny about that reckless psycho using you?!"

Stefan was genuinely curious about the newly formed 'friendship' between Bonnie and Kol. It seemed more than a friendship with the way Kol's scent was all over Bonnie.

"Caroline, this is a completely different situation. Kol and I are just friends, it could lead to something more I'll admit that but that still wouldn't be any of your business. You can't really talk, Klaus gave you a few gifts, a bit of attention and you fucked him...IN THE WOODS! At least if I fuck Kol, it'll be in gucci sheets."

"I...BONNIE WHAT THE HELL?!" Bonnie shrugs, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm just saying, it'll take more than a few fancy gifts and showing me a bit of attention to get me to fuck a guy. Do you know Kol spent over thirty grand on me and that's not including the concert, hotel, and private plane!"

Caroline wasn't going to pretend she wasn't jealous. Hearing Bonnie brag about Kol spending money on her without even having sex with him was enough to piss anyone off. She knew she sorta screwed up and didn't think with Klaus! But damnit, Bonnie didn't have to rub it in her face!

"So, you're saying Kol is your sugar daddy and you're not having sex with him?" Stefan questions.

"I forgot you were even here, Stefan. Why are you here? We aren't friends." Bonnie eyes him in annoyance and dislike.

"You know what, I don't even care. I-" Bonnie was cut off by a voice yelling from upstairs.

"Bonnie, come back to bed and leave those idiots to wallow in their own stupidity! The movie has been paused long enough!"

Caroline and Stefan watch as Bonnie rolls her eyes, smiling softly.

"I'm coming, Kol." She replies, straightening and beginning to turn away from the doorway.

"You're seriously not going to talk about this, Bon?"

"No." With that Bonnie slams the door in their faces.

**~~~**

**( LATER THAT DAY )**

"Well, well, well. Look who's returned. Did you have fun with your little psychotic boyfriend?" Damon teases as he comes up behind Bonnie. He'd caught her scent and followed her to the grocery store. She lets out a sigh, throwing the can into the cart.

"What do you want, Damon? Don't tell me Caroline and Stefan sent you to 'talk some sense' into me. You're the one out of the whole group that lacks common sense." She shoving past him.

"Now, wait just a minute witchy." He grabs her forearm, holding it tightly. She lets out his hiss, trying to pull away from his grip a wince. She immediately began sending an aneurysm spell his way.

He lets her go, groaning.

"Don't put your filthy hands on me again, Damon." She shoves past him as he tries to collect his bearings.

A hand was placed on his shoulder as he stood up straight. "Damon Salvatore, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Kol Mikaelson was standing behind Damon. Right away he knew he was screwed by the way Kol was glaring at him.

"You put your hands on Bonnie and it's only fair that I snap your neck." Damon struggles as Kol puts him into a headlock.

"Don't put your hands on her again, Salvatore. If there's a bruise, I'll do far worse than a neck snap." Was the last thing Damon heard as Kol snapped his neck, throwing him to the ground.

He had a feeling Bonnie's group of friends were going to be a handful to deal with from now own.

**~~~**

"Kol snapped Damon Salvatore's neck today." Finn speaks as he watches Klaus impatiently wait for Kol to appear.

"How do you know this Finn? Were you there?" Elijah questions.

"Yes, I was nearby and heard the commotion. Apparently, Damon grabbed Miss. Bennett and Kol didn't appreciate the gesture." Finn thought the older Salvatore deserved it. No man should put their hands on a lady, especially in the way he intended.

"Then it was well deserved." Elijah states, turning back to his book.

"Finally he's here. I called him hours ago to return home." Klaus comments as he stands. All three of them could hear Kol mumbling angrily as he stepped into the house.

"What is so important that you had to call me away from Bonnie, brother?" Kol called out.

"I want to know what was going through your bloody mind when you decided to-What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Klaus looked over Kol's attire in confusion. This had to be the witches doing. He's never seen his brother in sweat pants before. Are those Jordan's? Since when did he wear those?

"Clothes, Nik. What else would I be wearing? You want me to perform public indecency now? Is this about the thirty grand? It's not a big deal, just take it out of my personal account if you want it back that bad."

Kol goes to the exit but Klaus stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So, we're doing this now? You're going to try and dagger me? For what? I'm failing to see the dagger worthy crime I've committed."

Elijah and Finn rise from their seated positions. They weren't going to allow Klaus to dagger Kol. He hasn't done anything to deserve it.

"Klaus, I implore you to think about this. The outcome doesn't look in your favor." Elijah says as he watches Klaus.

Klaus ignores him, pulling out the white oak dagger.

"Yeah, no. He's not dagger you over some silly ass reason." Bonnie speaks for the first time.

Finn and Elijah look behind Kol to see the tiny witch glaring up at Klaus. She waves her hand and he flies backwards and away from Kol. The dagger soars through the air and lands in her hand.

"You're not getting this one back. It's mine now." She twirls the dagger in her hand as Klaus stands to his feet.

"You should stay out of family matters, witch." Bonnie rolls her eyes, pocketing the dagger in her oversized hoodie.

"Klaus, kiss my ass. If that's all we'll be going. My bed is calling my name."

"You could sleep in mine." Kol says as he follows behind Bonnie as she exits the home.

"For Klaus to smother me in my sleep? No thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

  
"Don't remove the bandana, Bonnie!" Kol turns away from Bonnie's silent form as he pulled a gift box from behind the couch. "If this is a prank, I'm going to murder you." Kol smiles, placing the box on the coffee table in front of Bonnie. 

"Okay, you can take it off." Bonnie snatches the bandana off her face, looking at the box in confusion. "Open it!" Kol takes a seat beside her as she moves forward. "Stop smiling like that! Just tell me what it is." 

Kol rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "Open it yourself, Bon. You'll love it, I promise." Bonnie huffs, mumbling to herself as she eases forward, slowly pulling the lid of the box. She lets out a squeal throwing the top as she reaches inside the box. Kol catches the cover before it hits him in the face, watching Bonnie lift the puppy out of the box. 

"You brought me a puppy?! He's so cute!" Bonnie cuddles the twelve-week old puppy to her chest. 

"His name is Salem; I adopted him from a shelter from the town over. They said he was quite the handful, and his other family surrendered him." He leans over her shoulder, patting Salem on the head. "Who could give up this precious baby?" Bonnie places a kiss on the puppy's head as she stands from the couch. 

"Wait, wait, check the bottom of the box," Kol says, grabbing it and holding it in front of Bonnie. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow before reaching into the box. She pulls out a yellow envelope. 

"Another gift? The puppy was enough." 

"Trust me. You'll love this one even more." Kol comments as he takes Salem from Bonnie's arms as she opens the envelope. A pair of house keys fall out, along with few documents. Bonnie stands in complete shock as she reads the papers. 

"You brought my Gram's house?! Why would you do that?" She clutches the keys, pulling Kol into a hug. "You're the best. I can't believe this!" 

~~~

"Guys, there's a furniture truck outside, Miss. Shelia's house. I wonder who brought it?" Tyler comments as he takes a seat beside Caroline. She, Jeremy, and Stefan were hanging out at the Grille. Their ambushing plan didn't work out too well. 

"That place has been up for sale since she passed. I didn't think anyone would buy it out of respect for Bonnie." Caroline says as she plays with her straw dejectedly. 

The group doesn't look up as Damon storms over to the table. "Baby Mikaelson and the witch are going to be a handful." 

They confused Tyler; so far, Bonnie and Kol have done nothing but mind their business. It was everyone else that had a problem with them. "What's so bad about them hanging out? So far, they have done nothing wrong." 

Damon glares at him as he shrugs. He was waiting for their legitimate reasons for harassing Bonnie. 

"What's hard to understand, mutt. The Mikaelsons are bad news, top of the chain bad guys. Bonnie doesn't hang out with people like them. Baby Mikaelson has to be brainwashing her. Bonnie isn't the type t-"

Matt cuts him off as he arrives at the table with the bill. "You know nothing about Bonnie, Damon. You guys aren't even friends. You're only worried because she won't be your on-call witch anymore. Bon and Kol are just having fun, and you guys keep bugging them." He places the bill on the table. "The best thing to do is to leave them alone. They aren't hurting anyone." 

  
~~~

"You brought the witch a house? What's next, a car?" Klaus glowers as Kol directs the movers into the home. 

"Already did; it's on the way." 

Klaus lets out a growl, throwing his hands up in frustration. "What is wrong with you, brother?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm spoiling Bonnie, what's the problem? We aren't harming anyone; we're not even here half the time. So, what's the real reason you're so against us?"

"She's tried to kill us on multiple occasions!" 

Kol tuts shaking his head. "Brother, you tried to kill her, and she strikes back, and I mean, what do you expect? For her to roll over and let you do as you please? We both know that isn't Bonnie Bennett. The two of us are friends and on even ground, leave us alone. We aren't hurting anyone by being friends." 

"Kol! Stop fighting with Klaus and come inside! I need your help!" Bonnie calls from inside the house. "You heard the lady, she calls, and I come." Kol shoves past Klaus and rushes into the house. 

Klaus listens as Bonnie fusses over Kol. This was not going the way he planned. Threatening to dagger should've quickly warned him away from the witch, but he refused, and the witch took his dagger! The nerve of her!

"Lurking outside our brother's new home, Niklaus?" 

Klaus rolls his eyes skyward as Elijah appears by his side. "What do you want, Elijah?" 

"Finn let us know about Kol's recent purchase, and I wanted to see. I'm not surprised you're here. Please do not tell me you tried to dagger him again? I thought you had enough of Miss. Bennett earlier this week." 

"Oh fuck off, I came to talk some sense into Kol, but he won't listen! He insists that he and the witch are friends." 

"I cannot see what you're making a big fuss about, Niklaus. They have caused no trouble, yet you and those god awful friends of here are always harassing them. Leave them be." 


	7. Chapter 7

Despite Elijah's words, Klaus didn't trust Kol and the witch's' newfound "friendship." Kol did nothing without a hidden reason, and it's suspicious how those two are together. They're plotting something he was determined to find out. 

"Oh god, not you again." The witch groans, turning around as she caught sight of him leaning against her truck. Which, of course, bloody Kol brought her. The moron brought her grandmother's house, a vehicle, spent over thirty grand as a 'shopping trip,' and that's not counting whatever he spent taking her to Atlanta! No one spends that much money on one person in a span of a few weeks. She had to have his brother under a spell. 

"Don't walk away from me, witch." He growls, flashing over to stand in front of her, grabbing her forearm. 

Bonnie sighs, slapping his hand, "What do you want, Klaus?" 

"I want to know what you've done to my brother. You've bewitched him, and I want you to release him from whatever it is." 

Bonnie stares at him in silence for a brief moment before bursting out laughing. He found nothing amusing! How he wanted to wring her pretty little neck at times. 

"Stop laughing and tell me!" 

"I don't have Kol' bewitched' or anything. I don't know why you find it so hard to believe that we're getting along." Bonnie calms down, a grin still on her face as she eyes Klaus in irritation. 

She had to be lying. The witch was full of tricks, and she wouldn't fool him.

"There's no way Bonnie, the judgemental witch, is tolerating Kol without a motivation. Is this some half-cocked plan by the Salvatores to seduce my brother and kill him?" 

"You aren't going to stop, are you? Kol was right when he said you were paranoid as hell. No, this isn't a plan to seduce and kill Kol. Why would I do that? I'd get nothing out of it in the end. And I'll have you know; I'm not that judgemental...anymore. But hanging around people like Elena and the Salvatores, you're bound to become more cautious about whom to trust." Bonnie shrugs, adjusting her purse strap. 

"Now, are you done integrating me? I have things to do." Bonnie questions. When he doesn't respond, she turns and begins walking away. 

"Miss. Bennett! Why don't you join my family and me for dinner tonight? We can talk and put aside our differences since it looks like you'll be around for a while." 

Bonnie doesn't stop walking as she turns. "You must think I'm stupid. I know what you're doing, and I'm not going to fall for it. Go bother Kol and leave me the fuck alone." 

**~~~**

"Well, well, well. Where's your guard dog? Did he decide to ditch you?" 

Bonnie couldn't catch a break. First, Klaus cornered her at school, and now she has Damon's annoying ass in her yard. She whistles for Salem to come on the porch as she ignores Damon standing at her doorstep. 

"Wonder what you gave Kol to get him to buy your Grams' old place. Was it a little blow job? Or did you give it up completely?" 

Bonnie rises from the swing, picking up Salem, and walks towards the door. "Oh, come on, Bon! Don't be that way!" Damon grins as he blocks the door. Bonnie glares as she tries to shove past him. 

"You never learn, do you, Damon? Kol told you to stay away, and you can't help yourself. Do you have a neck-snapping kink or something?"

Damon frowns, "I just wanted to talk, witchy. Are you going to snap my neck for that? Your boy toy did enough the other day." 

Bonnie purses her lips. "The first thing that came out of your mouth was asking if I fucked Kol for my Gram's house. I should set your balls on fire for that alone. Now, move out of my way." She uses a bit of magic, shoving him away. 

"It was an honest question! He brought this house, a truck, and a damn puppy for you in a few days. No friend does that. Is there anything I should know, Bonnie?" 

"Why is it any of your business? You didn't buy it, so you shouldn't be worrying about it. What Kol and I are doing is nobody's business, and this is my last time saying that. You, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, and Elena can fuck off and leave us alone. We aren't bothering anyone. It's all of you. You guys can do whatever you want, but as soon as I decide to do something for myself, it's a problem?" 

Damon opens his mouth, but Bonnie speaks over him. 

"It's funny how everyone can fuck with a Mikaelson but me. Caroline had Klaus. Stefan, Matt, and you had Rebekah. I'm sure Elena fucked Elijah and didn't tell anymore. Kol and I hang out, and suddenly everyone in fucking Mystic Falls has a problem with it. Where was the concern when everyone else was fucking a Mikaelson? I'm sick and tired of all of you sticking your noses into my business. If another one of you assholes bother me about Kol and I's personal relationship, I swear to God I'm snapping necks and setting someone on fire. Now get the fuck off my property!" Bonnie waves her hand, her magic throwing Damon off the porch and onto the lawn. 

**~~~**

  
  


"I'm surprised to see you here. Did the wicked witch release you from her clutches?" Elena smirks as she slides onto the stool beside Kol at the bar. He ignores her, motioning for Matt to refill his glass. 

"Aw, are you ignoring me? Did your little girlfriend tell you not to talk to me?" Elena teases as she sees Kol roll his eyes. Fine, she'll get him to talk, eventually. She's got nothing else to do. 

"So, tell me, what's it like to fuck the infamous judgy witch of mystic falls? I mean, there's no way you're doing all this without getting something in return. If you are, you're an idiot, and she'll drop you after she's doing using you. She's good for that." 

Kol chuckles, setting his drink down. "Are you sure you aren't describing yourself, Elena?" 

She rolls her eyes, ignoring the jab. "You two are quite the pair, aren't you? Everyone's losing their minds about ' _ Bonnie and Kol,'  _ and I don't see what's the big deal. Bonnie's using you, and you're being reduced to her lapdog and sugar daddy." 

"What Bonnie and I are doing is no one's concern, especially yours, Elena. I find it funny you're in our business. Didn't you screw my elder brother Elijah?" 

Elena's eyes widened at his assumption. How the hell did he know that?! She didn't tell anyone about her and Elijah!

"Ah, you didn't know us Mikaelson gossiped, did you? Trust me, all of us know you hooked up with Elijah right after it happened. Just like Stefan, Damon, and the Quarterback hooked up with Rebekah. And let's not forget darling Caroline and the many times she's slept with Niklaus. It's a shame she went running back to the wolf. I kinda liked her." 

Elena couldn't believe it. The Mikaelsons were gossipers! 

"Come on. You can't be that surprised. We're siblings, and we aren't trying to share sloppy seconds. Not that I'd sleep with any of you. Bonnie's the only worth my time. Nik and Elijah sometimes share women. So, who knows, maybe you can take a piece of Nik." Kol says as he throws back the rest of his drink, throwing money on the bar and standing. 

"By the way, you should stay away from Bonnie. She's been itching to snap your neck since apparently breaking your bones wasn't enough." He pats her on the shoulder as he walks away. 

"I don't know what's more traumatizing. That the Mikaelsons know about our sex lives with them or that Bonnie wants to snap your neck for the hell of it." Matt says as he picks up the cash Kol left. Elena doesn't respond; she continues staring at Kol's former seat. 

**~~~**

"This is a bad idea," Bonnie says as she and Kol make their way up the Mikaelsons driveway. 

"You're just imaging the worst possibilities. I'm sure it'll go fine. You might have to set Nik on fire, but everyone else will behave." Kol smirks as he pictures Klaus running around trying to put out the flames.

"Of course, you find the thought of our brother on fire amusing," Rebekah says as she opens the front door. She takes in Kol and Bonnie's appearance. "You clean up nice Witch, and you managed to wrangle Kol into a decent outfit. I give you points for that alone. And you look lovely." 

"Fuck you, Bexs. I dressed just fine before!" Kol exclaims as they make their way into the house. 

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Yeah, basic as hell, at least Bonnie gave you a little spice. Come on; everyone is at the dinner table. Nik is waiting impatiently for you." 

Bonnie holds back a sigh. She didn't feel like dealing with Klaus again. Once a day was enough; she shouldn't have come to this shit. Damn her for opening her mouth and telling Kol. 

"Miss. Bennett, you look absolutely enchanting this evening." Elijah greets, smiling at her. Kol glares at him, placing his arm around her shoulders. Elijah could be a charming fucker when he wanted to be. He'd keep an eye on him around Bonnie. 

Bonnie remains stone face, rolling her eyes. She and Elijah were still on uneven ground after his stunt apologizing to Elena and not her for his involvement in her mother's transition. 

"Miss. Bennett, my brother, is correct. It's a pleasure to meet you properly, Finn Mikaelson." Finn greets, smiling at Bonnie, who returns his smile. "It's nice to meet you, Finn. You can call me Bonnie." 

Her smile drops when Klaus moves to greet her. "Miss. Bennett, let us start over since it seems you're going to be around a long time, and we can't exactly be family if we're constantly trying to kill each other." 

All of his siblings and Bonnie give him an incredulous look. 

"Klaus, all of your siblings come up with new plots to kill you every week, and you're constantly daggering them. I don't think I want to be a part of this family." 

Rebekah laughs, taking her seat. "Like or not, Bonnie, you're going to become family, eventually." 

Bonnie holds back a scoff as Klaus pulls out her chair. "We'll see, Rebekah." She gives him a look of disgust, taking her seat. She preferred Kol doing that over him. 

As they serve dinner, Bonnie knows the integration begins. 

"Bonnie, Rebekah tells me you're in the same grade, and I was wondering if you were planning on attending university afterward?" Elijah questions. 

"Do tell us, Bonnie, because Elena said you planned on staying in Mystic Falls and attending Whitmore with her and Caroline," Rebekah says as she stabs her stake rather violently. 

"Well, Elena lied. That was something we came up with in middle school. There's no way in hell I'm staying in Mystic Falls after graduation. I'll be attending Duke University." 

Klaus raises an eyebrow. "Duke, isn't that in North Carolina? That's a bit of a stretch, and where will you be, Kol?" 

Kol looks up from his plate in confusion. "What do you mean, where will I be? I'm going to North Carolina as well. She'll live on campus her first year while I get an apartment. And it's only two bloody hours away." 

Seeing that Klaus was about to argue, Finn tries to change the subject. " What will you be majoring in, Bonnie? 

"Pre-Med." 

"You're willing to move nearly three hours away from your family to play house sitter?" Klaus asks Kol angrily. 

Elijah rolls his eyes, knowing dinner was ruined if Klaus threw a tantrum.

"This wouldn't be the first time I went off on my own, Nik. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this. It's not like you'll miss me. The four of you can survive without me. I'm going with Bonnie." Kol shrugs; he wasn't fighting Klaus about the issue. It was between him and Bonnie, and he's made his choice. 

"Nik, you're going to ruin dinner because you don't want Kol to leave with Bonnie? Are you serious? Please grow up!" Rebekah snaps, glaring at her brother. He was acting ridiculous! 

"All of you are fine with this? You're fine with letting him run off with this witch?" He snaps, glaring at everyone at the table. Bonnie sips her wine without a care, knowing Klaus was about to throw a tantrum. 

"Yes." Finn, Rebekah, and Elijah responded, watching as Klaus pushed away from the table, pissed. He storms out of the room with a roar of anger. 

"He's just a big ass toddler that doesn't get his way and decides to throw a fit." Bonnie comments, causing everyone to laugh. 

"It's good that you're getting away, Kol. Just try not to get into too much trouble." Finn pats his little brother on the shoulder. 

"Oh! Let's make a toast to Bonnie and Kol!" Rebekah claps before grabbing her glass. Everyone follows her movements. 

"To a better future and new beginnings for Bonnie and Kol. May she prosper in medical school." 

"To Bonnie and Kol." It repeated, ignoring Klaus's yell of anger. 

"Shut up, Klaus!" 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“Oh, my god.” Caroline drops her books in shock as she stares at the announcement board. 

“What is it, Caroline?” Stefan questions as he looks over her shoulder, trying to see what she was freaking out about. 

“I can’t believe her. We promised we’d at spend our first year in college together, and yet, she does this!” Caroline could only shake her head in despair as she holds back tears of disappointment. It was official, she’d lost her best friend. Bonnie wanted nothing to do with her! 

Stefan looks at the senior student list that announced what colleges they were accepted to and which one was their number one. His eyes scanned the list until it reached Bonnie’s name. His eyes widened when he saw the many listed universities. Holy shit, he knew Bonnie was smart, but he didn’t think she’d apply to an Ivy League. His eyebrows rose as he saw the university she chose. Duke University?! 

“Can you believe this, Stef? We made a promise that we’d go to Whitmore for our first year of college! Bonnie always wanted to go because her Grams taught there! This has to be that bastard, Kols’ doing! He’s making Bonnie move away from us! It’s so he’ll have more control over her, and we can’t do anything about it.” 

Stefan frowns, turning to Caroline. “I’m sure there’s an explanation for this. You can't just run up to him and accuse him of anything. Especially if Bonnie’s with him, Care.” 

Caroline lets out a growl, snatching up her fallen books. “This is bullshit, and I’m going to sort this out! Bonnie doesn’t get to do this to us! To me! It’s like she’s slowly kicking us out of her life, and it isn’t fair!” 

Stefan kept his mouth shut as the blonde stormed past him and down the hall. He hated that Caroline was feeling this way, but that’s exactly what Bonnie was doing. Anyone with eyes could see that she didn’t want to be bothered with them anymore. She spent all her free time with Kol, Matt, and Rebekah. She didn’t even acknowledge him, Damon, Elena, and Jeremy. Caroline was the only one that would get a decent greeting, but if she goes after Kol accusing him of making Bonnie stay away, he’s sure that Caroline will be included in getting ignored. Best friends or not. 

He looks back at Bonnie’s name on the list. He wondered what influenced her to pick Duke University as her destination for the next four years? Will Kol follow her? Or will he stay in Mystic Falls with the rest of the Mikaelsons?

  
  


* * *

“Bonnie,” Rudy greets the teen as she walks into the house. 

Bonnie silently curses as Kol follows behind her. She didn’t think Rudy would be here! Kol makes a face as she places a hand on his chest. “Say nothing.” He makes a motion to zip his lips, throwing away the key as the brunette turns to her father. 

“Dad, I didn’t know you were in town,” Bonnie says as she turns to him. He was sitting in the living room on the couch. 

“I left a note, but it’s obvious you didn’t read it. Do you know how worried I was when I came home and I couldn’t find you? None of your friends could tell me where you were, and I had to call Liz! And imagine my surprise when she told me you and him.” Ruby spat out the word him in disgust as he glared at Kol. “Moved into Shelia’s house! Bonnie, you’re doing these things and I don’t understand. Is this your way of teenage rebellion? Running off with whoever this is?” 

Bonnie wasn’t actively listening to Rudy as he ranted, she instead focused her attention on the very familiar magical signature that hummed around the room. 

“I can’t believe you would bring her here.” Bonnie turns to Rudy, a furious expression on her face. “You can come out of the kitchen, Abby.” There was a moment of silence before the kitchen door opens and Abby steps out. “Hi, Bonnie.” Bonnie gives Abby a look of loathing as she eases into the room to stand beside Rudy. 

Kol lets out a laugh as he realizes what Bonnie's parents were doing. “Bonnie, I think I know exactly what they’re doing. It’s a little too late for that, isn’t it? Bonnie doesn’t need you in her life now.” 

“This doesn’t concern you, Mikaelson.” Abby snaps, glaring at Kol. Kol lets out a groan, grabbing his head in pain. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Bonnie shoves Abby, breaking her concentration and the aneurism she was releasing onto Kol. 

“Bonnie sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m here to help you.” 

“Help me? What are you talking about?” Abby placed a hand on Bonnie’s cheek. “I’m going to save you from whatever spell he has on you. We know this isn’t like you, Bonnie. You hate these abnormal creatures, there’s no way you’d lay down with one willingly.” 

Bonnie makes a face, slapping Abby’s hand from her. “You don’t know me, Abby. Just because we spent a few days together means nothing. People change. Was I really that bad?” She turns to Kol as he collects himself. “Yes, honestly, I thought you were suffering from an illness when you spoke to me the first time without threatening my existence. Sometimes I still fear that you’re going to wake up one night and set me on fire or stab me with a white oak stake.” 

Bonnie looks at him in shock, “I would never!” 

Kol shrugs, “I can never be too sure. You wouldn’t be the first to try it, but I’m sure you’d be the one to succeed.” 

Bonnie frowns, hitting him on the arm. “If I wanted you dead, you would’ve been dead the day you sat beside me on the bench.” 

Abby and Rudy stand uncomfortably as Bonnie and Kol ignored them. “Bonnie, you can't be with him. He isn’t good for you! He’s a monster!” 

“I’ll be the judge of that, Abby. The Best thing for you to do right now is fuck off back to where you came from. You aren't needed here, and I don't know what Dad was thinking bringing you here. What did you think was going to happen? That I’d see you and run into your arms, crying about how the big bad original was holding me against my will?” 

At Abby’s silence, Bonnie let out a scoff. 

“Everyone in this town is so fucking delusional and full of shit. God, let’s go Kol. I’ll get the rest of my stuff later. When they aren’t here to stop us.” She takes Kols’ hand, purposely waving their interlocked hands around. 

“See, he isn’t controlling me. I’m leaving on my own free will.” 

“If anything, she’s the one controlling me.” Kol comments. Abby’s eyes widened at his words. Kol catches that, the grin on his face widening. “Not in the way you think, Abby.” He sends her a wink as Bonnie drags him out of the house. 

  
  


* * *

“Caroline, you’re making a big deal out of nothing. So, what if the little witch doesn’t want to go to college with us? She won’t be missed.” Elena rolls her eyes, half-listening to Caroline’s rant about Bonnie picking Duke University as her college. She didn’t think the witch would actually go to Duke. She probably did it to see if it would piss them off. It didn’t bother her, but it sure as hell pissed Caroline off. 

“Making a big deal?! In case you haven’t realized we’re losing our best friend! Bonnie’s always been the glue that held us together! She’s been our shoulder to lean on, basically our everything! I know you have your humanity off, but I guarantee when you switch it back on you’re going to understand exactly what I’m feeling! We’re losing Bonnie and there isn’t shit we can do about it. And the thing that hurts the worse is that we’re losing her to Kol Mikaelson! One of the very things Bonnie’s always hated!” By the end of Caroline’s rant, tears were streaming down her face as she panted heavily. She was at whits end!

Elena doesn’t say anything as she takes in the worn-down blonde. “I won’t be turning my humanity back on anytime soon. So, I guess you’re on your own unless you join me. Trust me, it’s so much better without having to deal with all those emotions.” 

Caroline rolls her eyes, grabbing her cellphone. She sends Stefan, Tyler and Matt a quick text before she’s leaving the Boarding House. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To find out what the hell Kol’s doing to Bonnie!” 

Elena rolls her eyes, Caroline would not let this shit go!

  
  


* * *

“People really think my brother has you under a spell?” Rebekah smirks at the pacing brunette. “That’s funny since he’s the one constantly following you around and sniffling around like a mutt in heat. You must be awfully talented in bed.” 

Bonnie throws up her hands, fighting back a blush at Rebekah’s words. 

“Trust me, sister, she surprised me, who knew she was so good at s-” Bonnie slaps a hand over his mouth. “Shut up, Kol.” 

Rebekah hides a smile behind her hand as Kol removes Bonnie’s hand from his mouth, pulling her into a kiss. Her smile, however, dropped as their kiss progresses into more. But she was curious and decided to keep her mouth as she watched them. Kol was holding the witch as if someone was going to snatch her from his hands. 

“They make quite a pair,” Finn comments quietly as he leans against the couch. He’s watching the pair curiously as well. 

Bonnie notices them watching and slowly pulls away from Kol. “We’ll do this later when your siblings aren’t staring at us.” 

Kol lets out a groan, turning to glare at Finn and Rebekah. “Do you really have to do that?” The siblings shrug, still watching the couple. 

“WITCH! COME GET YOUR MANIAC BLONDE!” Klaus yell comes from downstairs, following a loud crash. 

The four of them look at each other before heading downstairs. The sight they were met with was surprising. Stefan was trying to talk down a clearly deranged looking Caroline with Elena standing behind her. Caroline immediately catches sight of Kol and Bonnie. 

“YOU! YOU BASTARD! LET BONNIE GO!” Caroline shoves Stefan out of her way, charging towards Kol. 

Kol dodges her punches with ease, grabbing her wrist as she struggled to break free. “I don’t know what you’re talking about you, dumb bint.” He growls as she lifts her foot, kicking him in the gut. He lets out a grunt, releasing her. 

“What the bloody hell are you going about?” Rebekah questions, shoving Caroline away from Kol. Bonnie rushes to his side, glaring at Caroline. 

“Caroline, are you crazy? What’s the matter with you?!” 

“Crazy?! You’re the crazy one, Bonnie! None of this is like you! He’s done something to you, and we’ve got to fix this! You aren’t the same Bonnie as before. The old Bonnie would never be like this! Especially hanging around them!” Caroline looks at the Mikaelsons in disgust. “They’ve cost us everything, and it’s a big slap in our faces, hell our friendship that you’ve accepted them with open arms!” 

Bonnie lets out a scoff, she wasn’t surprised Caroline was being selfish and only thinking of herself. It was just the way she was. 

“You’re joking, right? Because I’m pretty sure Elena and her boy-toys are responsible for half the shit that’s happened to us. I’ll admit we could have prevented some of it if we weren't so fucking blinded and devoted to Elena like a bunch of dumbasses. If I’m being honest, she should’ve died the night Klaus did his ritual.” 

Caroline lets out a gasp at Bonnie’s words. “See, this is exactly what I’m talking about! This isn’t you! Old Bonnie would never say anything like that! What have you one to her?!” She turns to Kol, who rolls his eyes. “For the last time, I have done nothing to her. Why is that so hard to believe?!” 

“There’s nothing different about me, Caroline. I’m the same Bonnie, I’ve always been you just refused to see it. And there’s the fact that I’m not breaking my back to save Elena’s ass. Let’s see how long you all last without me. I’m sure either Damon or Elena will do something stupid, and you’ll come calling.” Bonnie gives the fuming brunette a smirk. She knew Elena was plotting to do something stupid right away. 

“I don’t need you, bitch.” 

“Is that so?” Bonnie’s smirk widened as she tilts her head. “Did you know that whenever a witch makes a daylight ring, she has the power to disarm the spell?” 

At Elena’s look of confusion, Bonnie reminds her. “Who made your daylight ring, Elena? Caroline?” 

Elena’s confused expression morphed into a look of panic as she realized Bonnie was the one that created her and Caroline’s daylight rings. “Y-you can’t do that!” 

“Why can’t I? I created them, and I’ll do as I please with them. So, try me, Elena, and you’ll find yourself without a daylight ring.” 

“I’ll just find another witch!” 

Bonnie scoffs. “You don’t know any other witches besides me, and you don’t have money to bride anyone. Sure, you could get Damon to get you one, but who am I kidding. Everyone hates that asshole, and he doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. I’m sure he’s used up any good favours he’s had with anyone. So, tell me, what are you going to do without me?”

Call her a bitch all you want, but watching Elena panic brought her joy. Kol wraps an arm around her shoulders. Seeing the doppelgänger lose her head was hilarious. He was proud of his witch for finally standing up got herself to her worthless friends. 

“Bonnie…” 

“Caroline, for the love of God, shut up. I don’t know what your goal was, but you’ve pissed me off for the last time. All of you have done nothing but harass me for the past few weeks, and I’m sick of it. This is your last warning. You come near me or Kol again, former best friend or not, you won’t like the consequences.” Just to keep her word, she gives the trio aneurysms, watching without care as they clutched their heads in agony, falling to their knees. Being petty, she snaps Elena’s neck. 

“I hope we’ve come to an understanding.” Bonnie gives the fallen trio a look of indignation before waving her hand, banishing them out of the house. She ignores their yells.

“Excuse us.” Kol doesn't waste any time, picking Bonnie up and flashing upstairs. 

“What just happened?” Klaus asks, still processing what just happened. Elijah pats him on the shoulder. “I believe Bonnie has officially become a Mikaelson. And put her sorry excuse of friends in their proper places.” 

“I like this Bonnie, but I think Finn and I will be leaving. Seems like they’ll be up there for a while.” Rebekah makes a face as she hears Kol let out a moan. Yeah, she’s going to leave. 

“You are correct, sister. Let’s go.” 

“Well, don’t leave us. We’re coming too.” Klaus and Elijah follow behind them, trying to block out the sounds coming from Bonnie and Kol. 

  
  



End file.
